


Fuck me.

by anemone_grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Disguise, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemone_grace/pseuds/anemone_grace
Summary: “Fottiti, Castellan!”“Forse volevi dire ‘fottimi’, Jackson.”“Col cazzo!”“Non c’era bisogno di specificare, so come ti piace Percy.”“T-TU! COS— ! Non succederà MAI!”“Forse intendevi dire ‘mai più’, o stai dicendo che hai battuto la testa ed hai dimenticato tutto? Non che la cosa mi sorprenda, visto come stai combattendo.”“Mi stavo solo riscaldando, tch! Adesso ti metterò al tappeto, vedrai.”“Mmh… e se non ci riesci?”“Certo che ci riesco!”“Allora scommettiamo.”[ LUKERCY // SEX // ORAL SEX // WHAT IF? ]





	Fuck me.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tutti saprete Luke è "cattivo", Luke non fa nessuna missione con Percy etc..etc.. beh, questa è una what if dove Luke non è il "bad boy" con i complessi della situazione, ma mettiamo caso che non viene soggiogato da Crono e non abbia così tanti cattivi rapporti col padre, ma che magari col tempo ha imparato a superare (chissà, magari grazie alla presenza di Percy, who know?). Del resto lui alla fine della prima saga si pente e redime, perché in fondo è buono porello, era solo un po' disagiato e...speciale. Sì, dai, definiamolo speciale! E dopo questa premessa inutile vi lascio. Spero che qualcuno abbia voglia di farmi sapere che cosa ne pensa e se magari c'è qualche anima pia nel fandom italiano che shippa tantissimo questi due come la sottoscritta~

“Fottiti, Castellan!”

“Forse volevi dire ‘ _fottimi_ ’, Jackson.”

“Col cazzo!”

“Non c’era bisogno di specificare, so come ti piace Percy.”

“T-TU! COS— ! Non succederà MAI!”

“Forse intendevi dire ‘ _mai più_ ’, o stai dicendo che hai battuto la testa ed hai dimenticato tutto? Non che la cosa mi sorprenda, visto come stai combattendo.”

“Mi stavo solo riscaldando, tch! Adesso ti metterò al tappeto, vedrai.” 

“Mmh… e se non ci riesci?”

“Certo che ci riesco!”

“Allora scommettiamo.”

Le spade vennero rimesse nel fodero con movimenti fluidi, mentre Luke si avvicinava senza indugi verso il ragazzo alto una spanna meno di lui. Gli si mise davanti, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e lasciando che un ghigno andasse a formarsi sul suo viso, rendendolo leggermente sinistro e diabolico. Ciò nonostante, Percy, aveva imparato a non avere paura di lui in quegli anni al Campo, sapeva che Luke non era un cattivo ragazzo, nonostante si volesse atteggiare da tale: era un comportamento che assumeva solo con lui, ovviamente per farlo incazzare. Tuttavia, sapeva perfettamente che nel momento del bisogno lui ci sarebbe sempre stato, proprio come quando aveva salvato Bianca e aveva contribuito a riportare il Vello d’Oro all’albero, risvegliando la sua vecchia amica Thalia. 

Percy lo aveva sempre affiancato in quelle missioni, aveva sempre insistito per andare con lui, stare al suo fianco e combattere insieme. Del resto, come poteva desiderare il contrario? Era stato Luke a farlo sentire a casa, ad accoglierlo la prima sera che era arrivato al Campo cinque anni prima, ed era stato sempre lui ad insegnargli a combattere. 

“Se riuscirai ad atterrarmi almeno tre volte, potrai chiedermi di fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia. Se invece sarò a metterti al tappeto per tre volte, dovrai sottostare a una mia richiesta.” 

“O tortura, nel tuo caso.”

Ribatté Percy con aria scettica e grugnendo appena, sapendo quanto Luke potesse essere stronzo in alcuni casi. Già pensava, nella sua ingenua e candida immaginazione, che il figlio di Hermes lo avrebbe obbligato a pulire l’intera cabina o i bagni! 

“Oh andiamo, non mi sembra che ti abbia mai lasciato insoddisfatto. O forse era una proposta la tua?”

“Che cosa?!? No! Senti, se vinco io dovrai starmi alla larga per una settimana.”

“Oh! Ne sei sicuro? Potresti sentirti solo.”

Rise Luke, portando una mano a nascondere le labbra, mentre il figlio di Poseidone assottigliava lo sguardo e incrociava le braccia al petto. 

“Come no! Starò una favola invece.”

“D’accordo, d’accordo. Allora, se vinco io invece…”

La faccia di Luke si fece pensierosa, in modo serio o almeno così poteva apparire, ma a Percy quel ghigno bastardo che inarcava leggermente quella dannate, dannatissime labbra, non sarebbe mai sfuggito. Lo vide avvicinarsi a lui ancora di più, chinandosi quel tanto che bastava per potergli essere a pochi centimetri dal viso, fissandolo dritto in quegli smeraldi.

“Dovrai vestirti da danzatrice del ventre.”

Percy rimase in silenzio, fissandolo per diversi secondi prima di collegare danzatrici del ventre ai vestiti orientali, a quelli tutti colorati, pieni di ornamenti e terribilmente sensuali. Il collegamento con quegli abiti alla danza poi non fu molto difficile da fare in seguito. Il viso del figlio di Poseidone si colorò di un rosso acceso, mentre gli occhi si fecero più grandi, un po’ come il suo imbarazzo. 

“NO! Assolutamente no! No, no, no! Non mi vestirò mai in quel modo! Come diavolo ti passa anche solo per l’anticamera del cervello una cosa del genere!?!?”

Chiese quasi istericamente, sentendosi terribilmente a disagio e facendo un paio di passi indietro, come a voler star lontano dalla mente perversa di Luke, che intanto stava ridendo a quella sua reazione. 

“Oh, oh, qualcuno sta dicendo che perderà quindi! Cos’è Percy, ti tiri indietro?”

Avrebbe tanto voluto insultarlo nel peggiore dei modi, prenderlo a calci nel sedere, ma facendo ciò avrebbe dato ragione a Luke, così come non accettando quella folle e stupida scommessa. No, Percy Jackson non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro! 

Prese un profondo respiro, calmandosi e cercando di non immaginarsi con quei vestiti per niente pudici addosso. Che poi, Luke com’è che voleva vederlo vestito in quel modo? Quando aveva ordinato un costume del genere? Che Hermes lo avesse aiutato nel ricevere il pacco? Beh…da quando sapeva della loro tresca a quanto pare il messaggero degli dei  aveva lasciato ancora più regali al figlio, quasi come a incitarlo a mettere in imbarazzo il figlio di Poseidone. Percy aveva cominciato ad odiarlo mano a mano sempre di più, specie per alcuni regali decisamente discutibili e di dubbio gusto. Allungò una mano in direzione di Luke e guardandolo con aria di sfida disse con fermezza:

“Accetto la scommessa. Ti straccerò Castellan, fosse anche solo l’ultima cosa che faccio.”

Gli sorrise il figlio di Hermes, afferrando con vigore la mano del suo compagno e stringendola saldamente gli rispose:

“Non vedo l’ora, Jackson.”

  
 

 

 

Combattere con le spade non era stato più difficile dopo i primi due anni di duro allenamento sotto la guida di Luke, ma arrivare a superarlo del tutto per Percy era davvero dura, soprattutto se non c’erano fonti d’acqua nelle vicinanze da dove attingere un po’ di forza e magari un piccolo aiuto. Certo, lo scontro parlava chiaro, quello era un combattimento con le spade e alla fine faceva parte del loro allenamento giornaliero, ma usare il proprio potere, anche solo un poco, sarebbe davvero stato un grande aiuto per battere Luke senza troppe difficoltà. E in definitiva, Percy aveva dovuto accettare la sconfitta in quello scontro, beh non solo quella alla fine, ma anche molto di più.

“Sai, ci metti davvero tanto per indossare una semplice gonna di chiffon, con qualche pennacchio d’oro qua e là.” 

Sbuffò Luke, che se ne stava con le spalle poggiate alla testiera del letto di Percy, le gambe accavallate sul materasso e le braccia conserte sul petto scoperto. Indossava solo un paio di boxer, visto che dopo l’allenamento e la sua gloriosa vittoria, avevano entrambi optato per una doccia rigeneratrice prima di dedicarsi al ritiro del premio. Con grande disappunto di Percy, che sperava di rimandare il più possibile quella vergognosa tortura. Si stava guardando più volte allo specchio, situato dietro il séparé di legno e carta colorata dove si era anche cambiato, non capendo come Luke potesse desiderare di vederlo vestito in quel modo. 

Certo, doveva ammettere che quel blu scuro gli sarebbe stato davvero bene addosso, se non fosse stata una gonna quella da dover indossare, con vari cerchi dorati a pendere dal tessuto, formando onde e triangoli vari. Beh, almeno poteva ringraziare il fatto che gli arrivasse fin sotto il ginocchio, sebbene da metà coscia in poi il tessuto cominciasse ad essere completamente trasparente, ricamato solo con un bordo spesso di colore oro. 

Tuttavia la vera domanda era: perché Luke aveva comprato una fascia superiore? Insomma lui non aveva un seno no? Quindi perché prenderla? Non poteva accontentarsi solo del sotto e dei bracciali piuttosto spessi che gli avvolgevano dolcemente la parte superiore delle braccia e delle cavigliere con i ciondoli tintinnanti? Tutto ciò rendeva Percy ancora più a disagio e combattuto tra il sentirsi davvero attraente e dannatamente in imbarazzo. Forse, persino per lui era troppo tutto ciò. 

“Hey! Ma ti stai masturbando per caso? Guarda che non ti aiuterà a durare di più, lo sai anche tu~”

“TACI! Non mi sto masturbando, dannazione! Adesso arrivo…”

Luke sorrise compiaciuto, mettendosi meglio a sedere sul materasso, impaziente di vedere l’altro e pronto a gustarsi ogni espressione di imbarazzo. Sentì il tintinnio degli ornamenti e l’ombra di Percy camminare lungo il séparé, fino ad uscire fuori e rivelarsi ai suoi occhi. 

Lo sguardo del figlio di Poseidone era intenso, tutto rivolto verso quegli occhi di un azzurro chiarissimo, quasi tendente al grigio. Luke rimase in silenzio, bloccato e colpito da tale bellezza. Ci furono lunghi attimi di silenzio, dove entrambi restarono immobili nelle loro posizioni, finché Percy non sbuffò portando una mano sul fianco, facendo tintinnare alcuni ornamenti nella parte superiore del top. Quest’ultimo era una semplice fascia di chiffon trasparente, del medesimo blu della gonna, ornato anch’esso da cerchietti dorati che cascavano lungo la fine del top formando una piramide che andava a convergere verso l’ombelico scoperto del giovane.   
Per un attimo Luke pensò che avrebbe dovuto prendergli più bracciali dorati, o anelli, o magari una catena da mettergli al collo e renderlo suo schiavo. Ah…avrebbe dovuto commissionare nuovi ordini nei giorni successivi. 

“Allora? Adesso sei soddisfatto?”

Domandò impaziente e a disagio Percy, il quale aveva già perso la sua maschera di autocontrollo e fermezza, la stessa che si era imposto inizialmente una volta girato l’angolo del séparé. Luke gli sorrise, fissandolo negli occhi con malizia e consapevolezza di avere il comando della situazione.

“Avvicinati Percy.”

Disse ignorando completamente la sua domanda. Il figlio di Poseidone non esitò a quella richiesta, nonostante fosse chiaramente irritato da quel suo modo di fare. Beh, non che una bella parte di lui non fosse eccitata all’idea di essere guardato e desiderato in quel modo. Lo scintillio degli occhi di Luke era così evidente che non poteva passare inosservato, le pupille leggermente dilatate erano un sintomo di desiderio e Percy ormai aveva imparato a distinguere bene le espressioni del suo “amico” in quegli anni.  

Quando fu al lato del letto non fu necessario che Luke aprisse bocca, fece tutto da solo, salendo a cavalcioni sopra di lui e portando le mani all’altezza del suo viso. Una andò ad afferrargli i capelli con premura, mentre l’altra, la destra, scivolò lentamente lungo il collo, stringendosi piano intorno alla pelle olivastra. 

Una mano di Luke corse istintiva verso il polso destro di Percy, mentre l’altra si andò a stringere al fianco sinistro del ragazzo sopra di lui.

“È abbastanza vicino per te?”

Chiese con sfida, mentre il ghigno del figlio di Hermes si allargava sempre di più. 

“Sai qual è la distanza giusta per me, perché mi fai domande così ovvie?”

Percy deglutì a quella risposta, sentendo il bacino del ragazzo alzarsi sotto di lui, andando a spingere il proprio membro fasciato dai boxer contro quello nudo del figlio di Poseidone. Da quella posizione la gonna era tutta arricciata sopra le cosce divaricate, lasciando il sotto letteralmente esposto.

“O forse stai cercando di fare il tipo aggressivo mh?”

Gli spostò con forza la mano dal collo, alzandogli il braccio e stringendolo intorno alle dita continuò a fissarlo negli occhi. Percy assottigliò lo sguardo e digrignò i denti, sbuffando in fine, scuotendo il braccio così da farlo mollare e liberarsi da quella presa dolorosa. Scostò anche l’altra mano dal capo di lui e portò entrambe le mani sul ventre piatto e scolpito di Luke. 

“Tch, l’unica cosa aggressiva qua è il tuo pene.”

“Beh, tecnicamente è ancora nelle mutande.”

“Come se ci resterà ancora per molto.”

“Hey, se sei così impaziente puoi liberarlo tu stesso.”

“Non sono affatto impaziente! Piantala di rigirarti la frittata come meglio ti pare!”

“Sto solo cercando di interpretare le tue frasi ambigue~. Se tu fossi più chiaro non ci sarebbero così tanti problemi, sai?”

“Io sono chiarissimo! Sei tu ad essere troppo depravato.”

“Non sono io quello che sta diventando duro palpando gli addominali altrui, quindi quello depravato sei tu.”

“Io—Io non sto diventando duro!”

“Ah no? Allora devi aver nascosto un pugnale sotto quella gonna al posto del cazzo.”

Percy arrossì vistosamente, alzandosi con il bacino, evitando di restare a contatto con lui, ma la mano di Luke lo bloccò, trascinandolo nuovamente giù.

“Hey, sono lusingato.”

“Fottiti, Castellan!”

Sì alzò di scatto, andando a sedersi proprio davanti a lui, fissandolo in quel modo negli occhi. Portò la mano libera dietro la nuca di Percy e quella poggiata sul fianco si strinse maggiormente intorno alla pelle liscia, spingendo il ragazzo in avanti. Le loro labbra erano a pochi millimetri di distanza, quando Luke con un sorriso divertito sul viso, gli sbuffò della leggera aria calda contro, sussurrandogli piano:

“È te che voglio _fottere_ Jackson.”

Le loro labbra si scontrarono creando un attrito caldo, morbido, ma che velocemente divenne violento e ruvido. I denti di Luke andarono a mordere il labbro inferiore del compagno, succhiandolo subito dopo, lasciando che dei respiri più pesanti uscissero dalle labbra di Percy, il quale andò con le mani a stringere le spalle toniche e muscolose del figlio di Hermes. Una parte di lui voleva spingerlo via, voleva liberarsi di quelle labbra, di quella lingua che aveva invaso prepotentemente la sua bocca, coinvolgendolo in un bacio volgare, avido e dannatamente eccitante. E più andava a fondo, più Luke stringeva i suoi capelli, accarezzandogli la nuca di tanto in tanto, più quella presa sulle sue spalle si faceva ferma, comunicando non disgusto o disprezzo per quell’atto, ma desiderio e bisogno di averne molto di più.

Si baciarono per diversi minuti, stringendosi e mordendosi le labbra, il collo, la mandibola, il mento, lasciando segni evidenti in varie parti, Percy in particolar modo lasciò innumerevoli graffi sulla schiena di Luke. Quando si resero conto di essere completamente eccitati e accaldati, si presero un secondo per allontanarsi, guardarsi velocemente per poi sorridere in contemporanea. Era un sorriso dolce quello che Percy vedeva ogni volta sul viso di Luke quando stavano per cominciare a farlo, un sorriso complice e che gli faceva capire quanto fosse reale e importante, quanto contasse tutto ciò per entrambi e non solo per una delle due parti. 

Certo, convivere con il lato egocentrico e sarcastico di Luke non era facile, ma per uno come Percy poteva essere una sfida interessante, una sfida che lo catturava completamente. 

“H-hai preso i preservativi?”

Domandò accaldato Percy, mentre Luke aveva fatto slittare, in tutto quel processo di baci, carezze e morsi, entrambe le mani lungo i fianchi del figlio di Poseidone, infiltrandosi subito dopo sotto la gonna, che insieme al resto del vestiti non faceva che creare un rumore tintinnante.

“Stai cercando un modo per rovinare l’atmosfera o mi stai incitando a mettertelo dentro perché stai per venire solo con questo?”

In tutta risposta Percy lo andò a mordere forte sulla spalla, provocando un gemito basso da parte di Luke. La reazione a catena non fu affatto piacevole, visto che il figlio di Hermes gli andò a stringere in modo per niente garbato il membro alla base, facendo mugolare di dolore Percy. 

“E poi sarei io quello aggressivo.”

Sbuffò, il figlio del mare, afferrando i capelli di Luke e immergendoci dentro le dita sottili, alzandogli il capo e coinvolgendolo in un altro bacio passionale. Quel gesto non fece altro che spingere il figlio di Hermes a muovere con velocità la mano sul sesso del compagno, godendo dei suoi ansimi sempre più frequenti e incontrollati. Stava per venire e lo sapeva bene, ma non per questo avrebbe smesso di toccarlo, anzi, lo avrebbe spinto verso l’orgasmo molto più velocemente. Si staccò dalle sue labbra, baciandolo innumerevoli volte a stampo, prima di spingersi con il viso verso l’orecchio sinistro e succhiarglielo avidamente, ricevendo in risposta una stretta più forte alla cute. Percy quando provava piacere non era affatto gentile, si poteva dire che si lasciava particolarmente andare, specie quando Luke lo toccava nelle zone più sensibili.

“Sai, potrei lasciarti insoddisfatto.”

Lo provocò, rallentando bruscamente il movimento della mano sul sesso caldo di Percy, che in risposta grugnì per niente felice di quella possibile opzione. 

“Ma se tu mi supplicassi per venire, potrei cambiare idea.”

“Scordatelo.”

“Quindi preferisci rimanere così, mmmh?”

“…”

“Mi piacerebbe vederti ballare, Percy.”

Sussurrò con voce rauca contro la sua bocca.

“Questo non fa parte della tua vittoria, quindi scordatelo Luke.”

“Ma la danza che devi fare non è molto lontana da quella che faresti a cose normali.”

La mano libera dal sesso di Luke si postò verso il suo fondo schiena, andando a stringere una natica con fermezza, facendo sussultare forte il ragazzo sopra di lui.

“Ti potrebbe piacere.”

Lo incitò nuovamente, leccandogli sensualmente il labbro e sorridendo l’attimo dopo, scostandosi da lui con il viso per poterlo guardare meglio in faccia. 

“E poi, con questo vestito dovresti mettere in risalto i movimenti che fai con il bacino.”

Percy sbuffò, sorridendo e scuotendo la testa, mentre le mani si portavano sul petto di Luke, massaggiandolo e godendo al tempo stesso di quei muscoli tonici che gli piacevano particolarmente. 

Fu un gesto fluido e non troppo brusco, lo spinse via, facendolo cadere di nuovo sopra il materasso, guardandolo a quel punto dall’alto. Un sorriso divertito si dipinse sopra il suo viso, mentre Luke lo guardava con altrettanto divertimento dal basso, mentre lo sguardo era carico di aspettativa. 

“Dammelo.”

Disse Percy, spingendo il bacino contro quello di Luke, sentendo la stoffa dei boxer troppo stretta intorno al sesso, che stava uscendo dall’elastico, vista l’eccitazione pulsante. Il ragazzo disteso sorrise, andando a recuperare da sotto il cuscino il preservativo che si era portato a presso dopo la doccia, allungandolo verso Percy, che si chinò per prenderlo con le labbra, stando attendo a non morderlo, nonostante fosse ancora nell’involucro.

“Audace.”

Commentò Luke, mentre Percy alzò un sopracciglio, andando con una mano ad aiutarsi per strappare la confezione e recuperare dal suo interno il profilattico. Lasciò cadere la plastica a terra, mentre una mano teneva il preservativo che andò ad avvicinare al sesso del figlio di Hermes, scostando con la mano libera i boxer quel tanto che bastava per dare libero spazio al membro e ai testicoli. Luke si sentì infastidito da quell’elastico che spingeva fastidioso verso l’alto, strizzandogli quasi i propri genitali, così andò con una mano a spingerlo verso il basso, mentre Percy andava a infilargli il profilattico. 

“Mmmh…sai, potresti usare la bocca per riscaldarlo un po’.”

Suggerì Luke, ma Percy lo guardò dall’alto mostrando un ghigno divertito.

“Oh no, hai scelto la danza del ventre, non puoi cambiare idea un’altra volta.” 

Gli rispose, alzandosi sulle ginocchia andando con una mano a reggere il sesso di Luke, e con l’altra a sostenere se stesso, poggiandosi sopra il suo ventre. Si calò su di esso lentamente, dilatando il più possibile i muscoli e rilassandosi, così da permettergli un’entrata più fluida e meno dolorosa per entrambi. Non aveva avuto bisogno di una preparazione, e questo perché se l’era già fatta in doccia, prima di indossare quell’abito esotico. Da quando lo avevano fatto la prima volta, Percy, si rifiutava di sentire le dita secche di Luke dentro di sé, di sentirlo spingere con forza dentro di lui e fotterlo fino a farlo ansimare pesantemente: non solo dal piacere, ma anche dal dolore. Luke non era affatto delicato quando si trattava di preliminari e quando Percy aveva provato a farlo al suo posto con lui presente, si era sentito terribilmente a disagio, per non parlare di come poi l’altro gli fosse saltato addosso in maniera irruente.

“Oh! Cazzo—! Ti sei…ti sei di nuovo preparato prima mh? Ah…”

Percy chiuse gli occhi, non riuscendo più a mantenere un contatto visivo con lui che lo stava stringendo sui fianchi, pervaso dal piacere. Cercare di rimanere calmo e di non crollare sulle proprie gambe era difficile, la sensazione di pienezza e la sensibilità che provava quando il sesso dell’altro sfregava contro le proprie pareti calde e strette, gli causava non poche scosse di piacere. Ansimò, stringendo i denti e fremendo sopra di lui, andando a stringere con entrambe le mani quelle di Luke, che gli stavano circondando i fianchi. 

“Luke—!”

Lo chiamò con voce impastata e bassa, mentre gli occhi cristallini cercavano quelli del compagno, trovandoli quando le proprie natiche andarono ad aderire completamente ai suoi fianchi.

“Oh…se osi farlo un’altra volta ti uccido.”

Lo minacciò fintamente Luke, ottenendo uno sbuffo divertito da parte di Percy. Le loro dita si intrecciarono e le braccia, così come le mani del figlio di Hermes, divennero un solido appoggio per cominciare a muoversi sopra di lui con il bacino. Movimenti lenti, costanti, Percy cominciò a ondeggiare sopra di lui, lasciando tintinnare i vari cerchietti dorati e i bracciali che portava alle caviglie. Era bellissimo agli occhi di Luke, così bello che avrebbe potuto avere un’orgasmo anche solo per quella visione: ansimate sopra di sé con addosso quegli abiti. Le mani si strinsero forti tra loro, rendendo più solido quell’intreccio di dita, quell’intreccio di cuori.

Il calore di Percy era avvolgente, piacevole e mano a mano quelle spinte, così come quella danza conturbante, si fecero più intense, più veloci, portando il figlio di Poseidone a inclinare il capo all’indietro e flettere sinuosamente la schiena. Luke si beò di quella visione, che durò solo pochi istanti, prima di sentire il sesso venir contratto tra quei muscoli che lo strinsero tremanti a causa dell’orgasmo improvviso di Percy.   
Gemette, lasciando che il ragazzo si rilassasse sopra di lui, sentendo i muscoli dell’orifizio rilassarsi. Lo tirò a sé, facendolo sdraiare, per poi rigirarlo contro il materasso e sfilarsi da dentro di lui lentamente. Percy mugolò nel sentirlo uscire, guardandolo confuso. Avrebbe continuato se glielo avesse chiesto, con più calma probabilmente, ma lo avrebbe fatto. Tuttavia Luke, una volta che fu sopra di lui si tolse definitivamente i boxer, sfilandosi velocemente anche il profilattico, che lanciò malamente per terra.

“Che stai—?”

Non ebbe il tempo per formulare quella domanda che Luke gli fu letteralmente addosso. 

Gli aveva bloccato con le gambe, le braccia ai lati del letto, salendogli con il sedere sopra il petto, ma senza poggiarglisi addosso o beh, lo avrebbe soffocato. Una mano si reggeva alla testiera, mentre l’altra era abbassata ad accarezzargli la guancia, scivolando con le dita fino alla mandibola, accarezzando con un pollice il labbro inferiore. 

“Ottengo un favoloso pompino dal mio danzatore.”

“Scordatelo—!”

“Ti sei preparato prima, mi sembra il minimo.”

“Certo che l’ho fatto! Dio…il tuo pene sembra un microfono. Levati.”

“Mmmh… perché non provi a comunicarmi quanto ti piaccio, usandolo più a fondo e meglio.”

“Nh— sei davvero un depravato.”

“Non mi sembra che la cosa ti dispiaccia poi tanto.”

Con una leggera spinta, Luke, si sporse in avanti, andando a premere piano il glande contro le labbra dischiuse dell’altro. Lo guardò dall’altro con un sorriso malizioso, mentre Percy alzò un sopracciglio, sospirando contro la pelle scoperta e subito dopo aver chiuso le palpebre, aprì la la bocca. Lo accolse al suo interno, allungando il collo per poterlo succhiare meglio, passando la lingua lungo tutto il suo sesso e stuzzicandogli il glande. Luke fremette di piacere, spingendosi maggiormente verso quella bocca e cominciando a ondeggiare in movimenti continui dentro di lui, chiedendogli silenziosamente sempre di più. Percy dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per potergli dare piacere in quel modo, anche quando le spinte si fecero più veloci e Luke si avvicinava sempre di più all’orgasmo. Strinse le coperte tra i pugni, con la stessa forza con cui Luke gli stringeva le ciocche di capelli e lo incitava a succhiarlo più veloce, più a fondo e con più forza, finché non si riversò dentro e sopra la sua bocca. Il liquido perlaceo colò lungo il mento di Percy, andando a macchiarlo anche sul petto. Tossì leggermente, dopo aver ingoiato una buona quantità del seme di Luke, sentendosi finalmente libero quando quest’ultimo si alzò da sopra di lui, mettendoglisi invece accanto, disteso su un fianco.  
Sì pulì con una mano molto alla buona, il figlio di Poseidone, girandosi a sua volta per guardarlo in faccia e con sguardo di sfida gli disse:

“Fallo un’altra volta e giuro che ti legherò al letto per ventiquattro ore.”

“Oh~! A quanto pare qualcuno ha qualche kink segreto mh? Interessante.”

“Cavolo no! N—non stavo parlando di questo!”

“Già, immaginavo, anche perché altrimenti mi avresti detto di essere tu quello a voler essere legato al letto per ventiquattro ore, dico bene?”

“Fottiti, Castellan.”

“Si dice: ‘ _fottimi_ ’, Jackson, quando imparerai a dirlo?”


End file.
